Beauty and the Beat
by Sophia Chase
Summary: Angel and Supermodel Caroline Forbes and Originals Lead Singer Klaus Mikaelson come face-to-face at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show but this isn't the first time they've met.
1. Send Me An Angel

**So, this was a story I deleted that a lot of people were upset about, so I have reposted it : )**

 **Angel and Supermodel Caroline Forbes and Lead Singer Klaus Mikaelson come face-to-face at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show but this isn't the first time they've met.**

 **Beauty and the Beat**

 **Part 1: Send Me An Angel**

 **Miami, Florida - Present Day**

"This is Amber Daly reporting live from the Fontainebleau Hotel in Miami where anticipation is building backstage with only three hours until showtime. As you can see behind me some of the gorgeous Angels are already in hair and make-up, preparing for this evening."

"So, what do we have in store for this special twentieth Victoria Secret Fashion show, Amber? Given last year's extravaganza with guest performers Taylor Swift and Fallout Boy, there's a lot to live up to tonight."

"Not only do we have some of the most beautiful women and pieces of lingerie on show but this year British Band The Originals, will be rocking the catwalk. They are currently on a worldwide tour promoting their new album _Blood Thirsty_ , which recently topped the charts in twenty-eight countries, including the US. If anyone is going to get this party started, it's definitely these guys."

"They've certainly made a name for themselves and not just for their music, Amber."

"Well, it's no secret these boys are all absolutely gorgeous, especially my favourite lead singer Klaus Mikaelson. Plus, we all know they like to party."

"And I'm sure tonight will be no different. It's certainly exciting knowing that our favourite angels will grace the catwalk including the stunning Caroline Forbes. Surely she's considered a veteran by now?"

"Maybe in modelling terms. This is her third show and I'm fairly certain it won't be her last given just how loved she is in this tight knit Victoria Secret Family."

"I suppose the big question and rather large elephant in the room is how you think she's going to go with her ex-boyfriend singing while she's modelling?"

"From what I know of these two they are both extremely professional. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see but every single camera will be on them tonight and everyone knows the camera doesn't lie."

"I can't wait, Amber. We'll check in with you later."

As the TV camera was finally lowered, Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes. Yes, it was all part of the theatrics on the day but every once and a while it would have been nice to get ready in peace. She also would have preferred not to hear about Klaus bloody Mikaelson yet again. She knew he was performing but it kind of felt like the media were trying to rub her nose in that fact.

"You okay, roomie?" Bonnie asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I have a mind to stomp on his foot with my stiletto as I walk by and that's only the beginning," Katherine promised.

Caroline knew she was lucky to have her best friends and fellow angels at her side during this difficult time. The Victoria Secret Show had been hers and hers alone the past few years but now Klaus of all people had to come and ruin her parade. Caroline had no intention of letting him get to her though. She just hoped that as she wiggled her hips seductively down that catwalk in her brief panties and bra set that he wished he'd never messed with her.

 ** _Dubrovnik, Croatia - 7 years ago_**

 _"God save our gracious Queen. Long live our noble Queen. God save the Queen. Send her victorious, happy and glorious. Long to reign over us, God save the Queen."_

 _Caroline awoke with a start, the strains of the British National Anthem wafting into her room at this ungodly hour. Yes, she was travelling across Europe for some fun and excitement but being woken up by some clearly drunken singers, no matter their raw talent, wasn't too pleasant._

 _She groaned, placing her pillow over her head, trying to block it out but it was clear after ten minutes that the noise wasn't going to abate anytime soon. She heard her roommate and best friend Katherine groan in frustration nearby. At least Caroline wasn't the only one to lose some sleep tonight._

 _"What the hell is that?"_

 _"It's supposedly singing Katherine," she murmured._

 _"Someone thinks they're a comedian," she muttered into her pillow. "Caroline, make it stop!"_

 _"And why is it my job to do that?" Caroline baulked, sitting up and glancing at her friend on the neighbouring bed. After High School ended they decided to travel Europe for the summer, desperate to see everything after being stuck in little, old Mystic Falls all these years. Their experiences soaking up diverse cultures had been phenomenal so far but tonight's interruption wasn't so welcome, especially given they were due to depart for Prague in a few hours._

 _"You're just such a good organiser, Care," she mumbled, her eyes still firmly closed._

 _"That I might be but crowd control isn't my specialty," she insisted, pushing away the covers and walking towards the window to scope out the party crashers. She separated the blinds taking in the activity at the pool below. Four males wading waist deep in the water were clinking beer glasses and singing along loudly still, a few bikini clad girls were swimming nearby. Apparently some people enjoyed their entertainment, go figure._

 _"Oh come on, you're the Sheriff's daughter. You have that whole reprimanding tone down."_

 _"I am not that bad," she scoffed, finally averting her gaze from the window._

 _"I hate to break it to you BFF but yes you are," she said. "If anyone is going to listen to your nagging, it's going to be those idiots." Caroline wasn't quite sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. However she barrelled onto the balcony, momentarily forgetting that she was wearing a fitted singlet and the briefest pair of shorts. Caroline decided to blame that on the sticky, summer weather and her forced insomnia._

 _"Could you keep it down?" She yelled, making them all look upwards. Caroline was trying to ignore just how gorgeous the curly, haired blonde looked as he inspected her closely, his blue eyes flickering over her body slowly. She hadn't noticed those crimson lips or those dimples earlier but Caroline had to admit they were throwing her off balance slightly._

 _"Instead of yelling like a banshee, how about you come down and join us instead, darling?" A cocky brunette replied. Caroline moved her gaze between them, realising all of the guys were extremely good looking, Caroline had no intention of giving into their charms though._

 _"I have much better things to do than listen to bad singing at this time of the morning."_

 _"Like what?" The blonde answered, those lips curving into a knowing smile as he regarded her lazily._

 _"Sleeping," she growled, trying to ignore his hungry looks. "So if you'll excuse me." As she attempted to make her way inside, Caroline heard the strum of a guitar and a loud call from below._

 _"Oh, I know why she's a little upset," he yelled. "We're singing the wrong song, boys." As Caroline closed the door she couldn't mistake the opening strains of the Star Spangled Banner from below. It was hard not to smile as she laid back in her bed. Caroline had never heard it sung so well, not that she would ever tell them that._


	2. It's Only Rock 'n' Roll

**Thanks to the extremely talented Nicole for the awesome and gorgeous cover she did for this fic, it's STUNNING.**

 **Someone asked me which band I'm basing the Originals on and I would say Kings of Leon, probably more so because of the Lily Aldridge/Caleb Followill connection. Plus I do love the Kings of Leon so why not? Plus I might steal some of their songs in future (look out Sex on Fire)...**

 **Beauty and the Beat**

 **Part 2: It's Only Rock 'n' Roll**

 _ **Miami, Florida - Present Day**_

Klaus wasn't one to revisit the past, in fact he avoided it at all possible costs but here he was in Miami of all places and about to sing with his ex-girlfriend flaunting her delectable curves in skimpy underwear. His ex-girlfriend that could make anyone melt in her presence and he was no different. Not only for the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen but also because of her adorable stubbornness, quick wit, intelligence and frustrating ability to render him completely useless.

He was quick to refuse the offer to play the Victoria Secret Fashion Show all those months ago but he'd been outnumbered by his band mates, publicist and manager who all insisted it was too good an opportunity. Yes, the show was telecast to millions world-wide and it was the kind of publicity you couldn't buy but that didn't mean he wanted Caroline thrown back in his path and on such a public stage.

"Hello, Niklaus!" A voice interrupted. He focused his gaze on his annoying, younger brother in the reflection of the mirror. For some reason fans found that annoying smirk gorgeous but all Klaus wanted to do was wipe it off his face most of the time. Unfortunately Kol was an extremely talented drummer and he knew it. "We've got to get to make-up."

"Maybe you might need a touch up little Mikaelson but this face is perfect just the way it is," Enzo boasted, preening in front of the mirror next to Klaus.

"I'm surprised I can fit in this room with all these egos depriving me of oxygen," Lucien joked from the sofa, tuning his bass as he said it.

"Yours is bigger than ours combined," Kol shot back childishly.

"That's not what your sister was saying the other day," he offered, employing his usual tactic of teasing the Mikaelson brothers mercilessly by mentioning Freya.

"She was probably too starved of oxygen to bloody respond," Klaus commented tersley before standing up and taking one last look in the mirror. "Let's just get this over and done with." He strode purposefully from their dressing room without even a backwards glance, the silence from his bandmates enough to know he'd made his point and not to mess with him in a bad mood.

 _ **Prince Regent Hotel, Brixton, London - 5 years ago**_

 _"When are we going to get out of this shithole and start playing better venues," Kol whined. "Its been three months here already, Niklaus."_

 _"When we finally get some professional interest," he replied, rolling his eyes in the process. Kol had always been too impatient for his own good and this situation was no different. If he could have a record deal today Klaus would but everyone in the industry knew that it took time and a lot of patience. He wouldn't admit it aloud but Klaus knew his was wearing very thin._

 _They'd been playing pubs around England and Europe for three years now and even though patrons apparently liked their music it didn't mean much in their hopes of being discovered. Klaus didn't know much else besides moving around questionable establishments and going through multiple rejections. But if anything it made him even more determined for fame and success. His dream was all he really had._

 _He'd grown up in Tottenham with his drunken father and three siblings in a tiny, two bedroom, housing trust home. He didn't have many happy memories from his childhood. They didn't celebrate birthdays or Christmas, mainly because their father drank all the money away and as soon as Klaus was old enough he left home, taking his younger brother with him on the playing circuit while Rebekah went to stay with Elijah off campus as he studied on scholarship at Cambridge. Klaus was thankful that at least one of the Mikaelsons would have a university degree._

 _It was only in recent years they'd discovered their half sister Freya. Turns out their role model of a father had an illegitimate love child and she'd come looking for them after her own mother had passed away, desperate for some semblance of family. It hadn't taken long for Klaus to become incredibly protective of her like he was of Rebekah and he couldn't have asked for a better or unexpected sister. Freya was a freelance writer based in Amsterdam but could move around easily so often met up with the band at their gigs around Europe_

 _"You didn't seem to be complaining when you were mauling that redhead last night," Enzo scoffed._

 _"You're just jealous that I get to have fun while you pathetically pine away for my sister over the Atlantic."_

 _Rebekah had made a promising (and unexpected) career in public relations and was currently overseas with her latest client on a press tour. Although they hadn't acted on their simmering attraction it was obvious to all concerned that it wasn't just a passing phase. They fought like cat and dog but they all put that down to the fact that it was just foreplay before they finally gave into their feelings. The Mikaelson men were extremely protective of their sister but given Enzo was practically part of the family they preferred him as opposed to any other guys._

 _"For the last time..." Enzo argued before Lucien interrupted._

 _"It's about time you admitted it, mate. I've only been around for two years and even I know about your pathetic crush."_

 _The brothers had known Enzo since they were teenagers but their bass player had only come onto the scene recently after an expletive riddled tirade about their performance in a little bar in Manchester. Granted he was drunk when he said it but after giving him an impromptu audition, Lucien had proven without a doubt that he was a much needed addition to their band._

 _Before Enzo could interrupt Kol spoke excitedly. He was peering through a crack in the curtains and looking at that night's audience. "What the hell?"_

 _"Stop spying on the audience, they generally don't like that sort of thing," Klaus growled._

 _"It's kind of difficult when they're models, Niklaus."_

 _"Models? Really Kol?" Lucien drawled. "In this lovely establishment in Brixton?"_

 _"Haven't you seen the latest Cosmopolitan?"_

 _"I don't generally go around reading women's magazines, little brother," Klaus replied, dryly._

 _"Well, maybe you should," he quipped. "We don't just have one cover model here tonight but two. Those girls are going to be the next big thing, trust me on that. "_

 _"Whatever," Klaus said gruffly. He wasn't one to turn down a pretty face but from what he knew models weren't really his type. Kol on the other hand was a different story. "Let's just do this." They walked on stage, given the lighting it was difficult to see the audience but Klaus kind of liked it that way. He would never admit it but he was a little self conscious about what people thought even though he knew just how good they were._

 _He lost himself in the music, something he did every night as he sang. It was the only time that Klaus actually felt comfortable. He noticed a figure swaying in the crowd making him peer closer. There was no doubting she was stunningly beautiful in a pair of light, denim jeans and fitted black, Rolling Stone's t-shirt and long, golden waves cascading over her shoulders. After the first few songs he did an impromptu speech insisting they raise the house lights. As he spoke about the importance of rock 'n' roll his eyes found the mystery blonde. Although on further inspection Klaus knew he'd seen her before. He wracked his mind trying to work out why she was so familiar. Then it came to him._

 _"In celebration of the upcoming visit of President Obama, I thought this next song might be fitting." His brother, Enzo and Lucien regarded him curiously before catching on and playing the opening strains. The blonde looked up at him from the crowd, her eyebrows cocked. "I remember singing this one night in a hostel in Dubrovnik. We'd been loudly singing about saving our Queen when someone complained about the noise and probably rightfully so. She was American and I thought the only way to appease her was to play this instead. Let's just say I never received another complaint then so I figure it's a safe choice tonight."_

 _As he sang the Star Spangled Banner again, Klaus was becoming increasingly impatient because all he wanted to do was speak with the woman he'd been thinking about the past two years. When she'd complained about their singing he'd reacted cheekily but upon waking the next morning Klaus had gone to the reception desk asking after her only to find out she'd already checked out three hours earlier. They wouldn't tell him her name and Klaus had always wondered just who she was, until now._

 _Their set eventually finished and he found himself stepping off stage and walking towards her suddenly a little nervous which was so unlike Klaus. Before he could speak, Kol interrupted, placing himself between them and the two girls._

 _"Ladies, so wonderful to have you here tonight," he smiled, his gaze focused on the dark skinned, brunette beside her. It was obvious to Klaus her friend wasn't overly impressed by his interruption._

 _"You remembered," she said, more like a statement than a question._

 _"When someone yells at you, it's kind of hard to forget, love," he chuckled. "So, what did you think of the show?" She faltered slightly, Klaus was trying not to lose himself in those penetrating blue eyes as he waited for her response. If he was being honest her opinion meant a lot more than it should._

 _"Well, you know, 'it's only rock 'n' roll' right?" She shrugged her shoulders indifferently._

 _"Given that Rolling Stones t-shirt you're wearing, I'm figuring the rest of that sentence goes..'but I like it' right?" He quoted._

 _"Well, that's your interpretation," she shot back, her gaze never faltering. It was just how he remembered her from all those years ago and Klaus still couldn't get enough. "I'm still getting over that sleep deprived night in Croatia."_

 _"I have to know, what the bloody hell are you fine ladies doing in this dodgy, dive pub in Brixton?"_

 _"Maybe we like dive pubs, did you ever think of that?" Bonnie replied demurely, glancing at Kol._

 _"Uh, no we don't," Caroline scoffed, rolling her blue eyes at her friend. "We're in hiding."_

 _"What? From the fashion police?" Enzo asked, earning a chorus of groans for his trouble. "Oh come on, it was a joke. Fashion police and they're models, get it?"_

 _"Don't mind him, he was dropped on his head as a baby," Klaus growled, giving his friend a nudge before turning his attention back to the blonde. Klaus didn't care who she was hiding from if it meant more time with her._

 _"No, actually from the Bachelorette party next door," she replied. "The bride-to be is having a full on drunken, Bridezilla tantrum."_

 _"Speaking of all that fun, we need to get going, Caroline," her brunette friend interrupted. The disappointment Klaus felt was immediate. She'd left him once before and he remembered how that felt. "Goodnight guys."_

 _"Oh come on darling, stay a little bit longer," Kol pleaded to her friend. "I'll sing you a song."_

 _"Aren't you like the Ringo of the band? Everyone knew he couldn't sing."_

 _"Ouch! I like this girl," Lucien chuckled. "Are you sure you can't stay around just to keep insulting my friend?" The girls politely declined his offer and turned to leave. Klaus wanted to beg too but he had too much pride even if he was extremely interested in the mystery blonde, model or not. She sent him a small smile before sauntering away, Klaus trying to ignore the rhythmic sway of her hips as she did._


	3. Closer

**Another shoutout to my very own real life angel - Nicole - who designed this STUNNING cover!** **Also, Kings of Leon are my Originals muse, so any lyrics, song titles performed by them in this story are completely them : )**

 **Beauty and the Beat**

 **Part 3: Closer**

 **Miami, Florida - Present Day - December 2017**

"Just breath, Caroline," the blonde told herself in the mirror. She could hear the buzz from the crowd and knew it was almost time to take the stage with her ex-boyfriend. She'd heard them warming up earlier and they sounded better than ever. He sounded better than ever, his growling vocals causing places to tingle that hadn't done so in a very long time.

She couldn't listen to his music without all the memories flooding back. They'd lie in bed together, their naked limbs entwined and he'd serenade her softly, his voice sending her to sleep while she cuddled into his chest trying to get as close to him as possible. The media thought he was such a bad boy but with Caroline he was extremely gentle and loving. He'd jokingly told her not to tell the press about it because he wanted to keep his wild reputation in tact.

"Still talking to yourself, I see," a familiar voice uttered. She looked in the mirror's reflection and into his warm, brown eyes.

"Elijah," she grinned, standing up so she could give him a hug. Even after everything had fallen apart with Klaus, Caroline still kept in contact with his eldest and not to mention brooding brother. Klaus used to joke that he'd be jealous if they didn't act so much like ready made siblings. "If it isn't my favourite Mikaelson! What are you doing here?"

"Well..."

"Sorry," she interrupted. "Of course I know why you're here. You know, I heard them in rehearsals and I have a feeling the Originals are going to reach legend status tonight. From what I've seen in previous years with bands this is the place to do it and..."

"Caroline, breathe," he said, repeating her earlier comments to herself. He had such a calming nature and Caroline figured it was the corporate lawyer in him. "You don't need to talk up the band on my behalf. I know how difficult this must be for you having to see Niklaus again after everything that happened."

"It's okay, really," she insisted, saying it more for her benefit than his.

"No, it's not," he replied. "My brother is an absolute imbecile."

"Well, if you say so," she agreed, sending him a slight smile, only Elijah Mikaelson would use the word imbecile. "I suppose you have known the guy for a long time now."

"Yes, and he's been frustrating me ever since birth," he growled, knowingly.

"And he's still your brother, so it's probably best we end this particular conversation," she said, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. As much as she appreciated Elijah's protective nature, Caroline knew that she didn't want to get in between the brothers no matter how Klaus had treated her. Given their humble beginnings and their reliance on each other through hard times, Caroline would never want to break that brotherly bond between them.

"Anyway, if you must know I'm not here with the band. Although, I do plan on surprising them after the show."

"Well, now you've piqued my interest. How exactly did you manage to penetrate Victoria Secret territory?"

"I have contacts."

"Really?" Caroline joked. She always did love to tease the eldest Mikaelson, call it the unofficial younger sibling in her.

"No, he doesn't," Katherine drawled from the doorway, her satin robe pulled tight around her lithe body, those long chestnut tresses falling over her shoulders in effortless waves. "Turns out he just let himself in and uninvited I might add. I have a mind to speak with security about this particular breach." Caroline looked at the two, their intense glances unwavering, brown eyes on brown. It was just like old times apparently.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Elijah baulked, his brown eyes locking stubbornly with hers.

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is," he threatened, moving lazily towards the brunette and flashing a backstage pass that Caroline hadn't noticed until now which was hidden beneath the confines of his fitted, black suit jacket.

Katherine and Elijah were complete opposites for sure but her best friend since childhood and Klaus' eldest brother had kept them all continually entertained with their incessant banter and supposed blind hatred. Maybe if she and Klaus had stayed together, Elijah and Katherine might have finally given into their simmering sexual tension. But she figured that no one would ever really know the truth given their breakup.

"Vogue?" Katherine scoffed looking at the pass carefully, her hands on satin covered hips. "What exactly do you know about fashion?" Caroline had to stifle a chuckle given his designer suits were immaculate.

"Suits maybe but everything else..." Freya drawled, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. "But luckily I'm here to vouch for his ignorance. Elijah is actually my guest but obviously decided to take an unauthorised tour while my back was turned," she muttered, sending him a dirty look.

"Freya," Caroline smiled, enveloping the blonde into a warm hug, excited to see her. She knew Freya had been writing freelance for a while now but didn't realise she'd scored a gig at Vogue, deciding to blame that on their break-up. Anyone who knew fashion knew that was a pretty big deal. "Congratulations on the promotion."

"You need to keep a leash on that one, trust me," Katherine muttered, her brown eyes fixed on his. "Who knows what he's capable of doing unsupervised."

"What? Like having a conversation," he baulked, his chest extremely close to hers at this point but true to his gentlemanly reputation, his gaze didn't linger further south than her neck. Caroline had to give him points for willpower because most males couldn't help themselves when it came to models, especially like Katherine.

"Nice to see you again too, Katherine," Freya joked, taking in their adversarial body language. "I have a feeling this is going to be one of your best shows, not that I'm biased about the entertainment portion at all."

Even if it was, Caroline couldn't help the nauseating feeling gathering in her stomach yet again. She thought she could handle his presence and this show but suddenly she didn't feel so confident.

 ** _Indio, California - 3 years ago - April_**

 _"Remind me why we're here again?" Caroline asked, looking at their surroundings. Sure, Coachella was one of the most sought after festivals to attend but she'd never been a huge music fan if she was really being honest._

 _"Because this is the place to be seen," Katherine whistled taking in the large crowds heaving around the multiple stages in the bright sunlight. "And given our newly minted contract with Victoria Secret that means our attendance is compulsory." The girls had been equally surprised and elated to both score contracts with one of the most profitable and iconic brands in America._

 _"I'm surprised they didn't expect us to wear lingerie if that's the case," Caroline joked. Although looking down on her ensemble of mini denim shorts, fringed top and flip flops in the same tan colour she figured it was still minimal. Her blonde hair was splayed out over her shoulders in loose waves, her only accessorises were large, turquoise feathered earrings._

 _Katherine was equally minimally attired, wearing a fitted, red mini dress with navy flip flops and a matching head scarf, tied underneath her brown tresses. Given the looks coming their way, Caroline figured their novice status wouldn't last too long._

 _"So, where exactly do we go first?" Caroline asked, peering through her oversized, Gucci sunglasses. I'm sure our publicity team have it all mapped out for us."_

 _"Well, Gigi and Kendall are at Jet, Candice and Miranda are at Calvin Harris and Taylor offered a temporary spot on the Girl Squad today."_

 _"How considerate," Caroline scoffed._

 _It was one thing being considered an up and coming celebrity but it was another to embrace the life. Caroline had always liked to do her own thing, not hang out with other celebrities like some pathetic parasite desperate for media attention. She was a small town girl with solid beginnings and the most grounded role model possible. Her mother Liz, the Sheriff. She'd never wanted for anything but at the same time Caroline had developed an outspoken but down to earth streak in the meantime. "Why don't we just check out that band over there?"_

 _"Which one?" She asked, shielding her eyes from the sunlight._

 _"I'm surprised you can miss it given the horde of people gathered around the stage."_

 _"Who is that anyway?"_

 _"You're asking me?" Caroline baulked, thinking maybe she should have done her research before arriving. "You were the one who said we need to be seen, so let's go do that without a celebrity entourage."_

 _They made their way to the stage, the growling voice carrying towards them in the slight breeze. Caroline felt her skin tingle listening to the throaty vocals, thinking they seemed familiar. She looked to the stage and large screens, noticing four guys performing dressed in ripped jeans and fitted t-shirts. The lead singer looked toward the audience at that very moment and Caroline immediately recognised those dirty, blonde curls, penetrating blue eyes and sinful crimson lips._

 _It was him. Dubrovnik, London and now here in California. She started to think he was following her or it was possibly fate playing a mean trick. Yes, he was undoubtedly gorgeous and extremely charismatic but from what she'd witnessed both times they'd crossed paths, Klaus was your typical, arrogant playboy. Caroline knew that type well given her recent, cheating ass of an ex-boyfriend and fellow model Tyler and decided it was best to steer clear._

 _"This song is good, what's it called?" Katherine interrupted her thoughts._

 _"It's called Closer," another voice offered nearby. Caroline turned to see a pretty blonde with warm, brown eyes standing nearby. No doubt she was just another groupie._

 _"I like it," Katherine mused, swaying to the rhythm and no doubt causing a few nearby males to have heart attacks or something equally as intense. "It's dark but at the same time so..."_

 _"Meaningful," she smiled, knowingly. "She took my heart, I think she took my soul. With the moon I run, far from the carnage of the fiery sun." The words struck Caroline all at once, not knowing who they were meant for but feeling the depth and feeling of them nevertheless._

 _"Big fan, I take it?" Caroline offered, hoping she wasn't some crazy weirdo._

 _"I like a lot of music," she murmured by way of response._

 _"To be honest, I might have met the lead singer a couple of times," she conceded. "He's just a little too arrogant for my liking." Katherine gave her a puzzled look but Caroline wasn't about to have a discussion about their interrupted night in Dubrovnik in front of this stranger._

 _"Well, I suppose that's fair enough."_

 _"Exactly! Right? Glad it's not just me." Caroline said in relief, glad someone could see what she'd detected, even when he flashed those unexpected dimples her way in that dingy bar in Brixton._

 _"I know this isn't really professional but I was wondering if you'd be interested in a short interview? I'm Freya," she introduced herself, making them both immediately suspicious. "It's not every day you meet the two newest Victoria Secret Angels in the crowds at Coachella."_

 _"Of course you are," Caroline inhaled sharply, thinking it was something she needed to get used to given her newfound status. "Let me guess, TMZ or Just Jared?"_

 _"I'm freelance actually," she admitted. "To be honest, I hate all that contrived bullshit. Just interested in your band picks for the day and what you're wearing of course."_

 _"I would definitely pick them," Katherine said pointing to the stage. "Whatever they're called."_

 _"The Originals," Freya shouted above the loud guitar. "Actually, I should probably tell you both that..." Before she could finish, Katherine had decided she would be a fun addition to their posse. Caroline was in complete agreement thinking just how natural it felt to hang out with Freya._

 _A few hours had passed and Caroline found herself actually having fun in such foreign surrounds. Freya was exactly who she needed to relax into the music festival feel. They decided to take a rest from all the dancing and have a seat at one of the makeshift bars peppered around the venue._

 _"How about we go check out Sia?"_

 _"I thought we were going to see her together?" A familiar voice enquired._

 _Caroline knew it was him immediately clinging to her bar stool, her heart beat picking up considerable pace in the meantime. He'd obviously changed since their set, his grey t-shirt replaced by a white Beatles one in the meantime. His curls were slightly damp to the nape of his neck, sticking to his head with that familiar stubble within kissing distance. Caroline shook her head, deciding to blame it on the tequila shots._

 _She noticed his bandmates flanking him, almost like a protective shield. Suddenly she felt like she was in Junior High again or something. The cheeky looking brunette was familiar given his avid interest in Bonnie a few year's back so too the others. She couldn't miss the longing look the blonde gave Freya._

 _"Excuse me? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt somebody's conversation?"_

 _"And we pick up right from where we left things, sweetheart," he smirked, his eyes flickering over her body slowly and causing a few foreign feelings to take over. She didn't even know the guy but he had this annoying habit of messing with her perfect sense of control. "Nice to see you met my sister." Caroline wanted to be mad at Freya's dishonestly but her face dropped sheepishly and for some reason she couldn't blame her for her brother's arrogance._

 _"I was surprised," Caroline shared, deciding not to blow her cover. "She seems to have a lot more manners than her brother." Caroline couldn't miss the snort from Bonnie's admirer._

 _"I just think you haven't given me a chance," he grinned. "In fact, I'd be willing to make you a wager."_

 _"A bet? Should I be amazed by your maturity or something?" Caroline scoffed sarcastically, trying to ignore just how good he looked and smelled from this close proximity._

 _"You won't know until you take up the challenge. So, are you game, love?"_

 _Katherine glanced at her pointedly, reading her best friend's mind. Caroline never gave up a challenge and this arrogant blonde seemed to know that. Every fibre in her body was demanding she decline but she never really liked to lose._


	4. Give Me One Reason

**Finally! Part 4! So sorry for the delay. I was stuck on song choices believe it or not. Thanks to musician Kelly for brainstorming with me.**

 **Beauty and the Beat**

 **Part 4: Give Me One Reason**

 _ **Neil's Bar, Indio CA – 3 years ago**_

" _When you said bet, I assumed it was going to be less one sided," she drawled, taking in the interesting surrounds. of the local karaoke bar. Klaus couldn't help but grin at the raw sass he remembered so well and just how good she looked in mini denim shorts and a sly smile._

" _Everyone likes a bit of karaoke," he reasoned, pointing to a nearby booth._

" _Yeah, especially a chart topping musician," she shot back._

" _Chart topping? Has someone been researching Klaus Mikaelson?"_

" _No, Mister Third Person," she replied bluntly, taking a seat and gesturing to the waiter for service. "Your sister mentioned it actually, think she's quite the fan. Not surprising given she's related and kind of has to like your stuff, or pretend to anyway…"_

" _Hey, hey," Freya objected from a neighbouring booth. Klaus had barely noticed where his band mates and family had gone when Caroline appeared. "I heard that and it's only like fifty percent true."_

 _Klaus wasn't surprised, his siblings had this way of pretending not to care in public, even Freya who had joined the family fold late but had picked up on their idiosyncrasies quickly. It was then Klaus knew they were definitely related._

 _When he'd stumbled upon, not only his sister but the woman he'd been dreaming about for four years at Coachella, he wasn't quite sure how to approach it. In fact, his response had been scattered and somehow he'd challenged her to an unknown bet in the space of three unexpected and stressful minutes._

 _Klaus loved a wager, in fact he'd won many over the years against his bandmates but suddenly he felt a little self conscious. Caroline Forbes had that effect on him. To say he'd been following her career closely over the past two years was an understatement. He all but stopped at hanging photos of her because it was both kind of stalkerish and Kol would never let him live it down._

" _This isn't about my stuff," he implored, hoping that his family hadn't done too much damage._

" _So what's the bet, Mikaelson?" Katherine Pierce appeared from out of nowhere. Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes at yet another unhelpful interruption given it was her best friend._

" _Kat." Caroline replied. "I know you get bored easily but we've made more than a few friends tonight."_

" _If you're talking about the band I've already made some predictable judgments," she offered, taking a seat next to Klaus and startling him somewhat. "Those two are in love with your sisters," she gestured between Enzo and Lucien._

" _How do you…"_

" _The only reason I know your sister's name is Rebekah is because Enzo wouldn't stop yapping on about her, well until she appeared. Lucien, on the other hand, was unable to speak because he couldn't stop staring at Freya. And don't even get me started on Kol, he needs a leash, a muzzle and that's only for starters."_

" _She's good," he offered, shrugging his shoulders and sending Caroline a coy smile. "Do you hire her out for parties?"_

" _I probably should, god knows it would make us lots of money."_

" _I could probably analyse this particular situation unfolding before me too but given my precarious position as Caroline's bestie I'll pass," she chirped. "So, what exactly are the stakes?"_

" _We both perform a song of choice," Klaus suggested, passing her the folder of songs. "Best crowd reaction wins. Although given I'm a singer I'm more than happy to..."_

" _Don't you dare, Mikaelson," Caroline shot back. "I don't take pity." Klaus was fairly certain he liked her even more at that point. He'd planned to go easy on her but given the confident smirk on her face Klaus was excited for the challenge and what he'd win at the end of it._

" _Not gonna lie, you've probably bet the most competitive person to a dare," Katherine whistled. "Good luck, I only hope the terms aren't your first born."_

" _I'm game," he murmured, trying to ignore just how adorable she looked trying to work out what to choose. "I'll take a date."_

" _How extremely predictable," Caroline scoffed, taking a brief moment to stop perusing the song list and gaze into his blue eyes._

" _And you?"_

" _I really need my hedges trimmed," she smirked. Klaus couldn't help but feel his erection begin to grow beneath the booth. "And I really hate washing too."_

" _Washing," Klaus coughed, trying to reconcile exactly what her terms were and if they were just code for something else more untoward._

" _Yes, you know domestic chores? Why? Afraid to get your hands dirty?"_

 _"It wouldn't be the first time," he growled. "Are you afraid to lose?"_

" _I don't ever lose a bet," Caroline boasted. She might of had the upper hand earlier, but he had every intention of winning no matter the consequences._

 _"I'd be offended if I wasn't so damn aroused right now," Katherine purred, looking between them and sauntering away._

 _"She's definitely unique," he chuckled, hearing her melodic laugh mixed with his was a welcome development. Although they'd technically met now three times, the moments had been so fleeting and having the opportunity to really get to know her was making Klaus excited for what might be._

"Niklaus! Hello? Anyone home?" He was broken from his memories, his eyes finally focusing on the demanding, blue eyes of his sister Rebekah. Then he remembered it was present day in Miami still and that showtime was imminent.

"No need to shout, little sister," Klaus scowled, suddenly finding the nearby bass guitar interesting and plucking at its strings. After make-up, the rest of the band had dispersed. It was something they liked to do before a big show just to collect their thoughts even if Kol maintained it was because Klaus was always way too grumpy before a show. He'd never admit it aloud but for this show he was probably right.

His nerves were in overdrive, the adrenaline pumping furiously as he pretended not to care but every muddled thought and emotion was focused on one thing. Caroline. Seeing her on the television coverage earlier had only increased his anxiety ten fold. It was no surprise given the effect she still held over him. Yes, she was beautiful but Klaus could decipher every expression down to the most intricate detail. In that last clip she was smiling but behind it Klaus could tell she was willing the news reporter to go away and, at the same time, think of more original questions. He couldn't help but relate given he felt the same way since the cameras trained on him upon their arrival.

"How are you doing?"

"If I needed a therapist..."

"You'd be paying a lot more than I'm charging, believe me," she muttered, taking an impromptu seat next to him. As much as Klaus liked to pretend he was independent and unfazed, Rebekah was the sibling who could always see straight through him. He pretended to hate it but secretly it was an emotional outlet he needed and couldn't be more thankful for his little sister, even if she did like to interfere. "So, I'll repeat my previous question...How are you doing, big brother?"

"Says the sister who insisted I take this gig in the first place," he growled.

"No, says the publicist who insisted you take the gig that will catapult your band into the stratosphere," she offered by way of explanation. "Your sister, on the other hand, might have had an ulterior motive."

"Ulterior motive? Are you saying my greed loving publicist slash sister can help me teleport to another continent? I've heard Australia is nice this time of year."

"What did I tell you about trying to be funny from a publicity standpoint?"

"Probably the same thing I uttered about adding matchmaker to your growing list of job duties."

Klaus was annoyed but at the same time couldn't imagine anyone but Rebekah handling their affairs, sure she meddled incessantly and was difficult but that only meant more support and rewards for the band. Rebekah's loyalty was never in question and Klaus wasn't one to trust easily so it worked well.

"I asked you then and I'm going to ask again, what aren't you telling me?" She asked, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, hoping the interrogation would end soon given Klaus was about to take the stage.

"Yes, you do. Stop being so bloody childish, Niklaus."

"If you need a project I'd suggest you and Enzo have a lot to talk about, little sister," he murmured knowingly, watching her cheeks colour, it was basically a compulsory reaction when it came to them. What he still couldn't understand was why they still weren't together after so much time.

"You always were good at deflection," she shot back defensively. "There's never any shame in admitting that you're regretting your decision to break up with the girl of your dreams, you know just saying."

Caroline and Rebekah's relationship had started off rocky, mainly because she was so protective and no one was good enough for her big brother but Caroline, in her persistent and charming nature, had won her over. Klaus was so happy at the time but now it was as if all his siblings were all against him since the break-up. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he really didn't blame them.

"Rebekah..."

"And the fact you let go of the thing that made you so happy will always be baffling. She loved you and, surprisingly enough, you loved her too, Nik."

"If I admit it, then it's true," he murmured, a brief moment of vulnerability washing over him before he continued. "Things change, Rebekah. People change."

"Do they?"

"Well, given your unwillingness to accept Enzo, I figure you know more about that than anyone." Rebekah didn't respond immediately, it was the usual response when he raised the E word and she tried to brush over it in every conversation. They were just too alike.

"Touche, stubborn ass," she admitted, albeit reluctantly. "But just know I'm here for you tonight."

"Don't tell me I'm interrupting a tender, Mikaelson family moment?" Kol teased, entering the room and grabbing his drum sticks from the couch possessively. "Because it's no longer even marginally cute and the fact I have my shit together over you both is kind of pleasing right now, not gonna lie."

"Kind of pleasing," Rebekah drawled. "Give me a break. All you talk about is Bonnie's unrequited feelings, Kol."

"I'm not here for a pity party, I just came back for my bass," Lucien joked, taking it from Klaus and placing the strap over his head.

"Where's Freya?" Rebekah asked pointedly. No one could miss the blush that crossed his creamy cheeks.

"How would I bloody know?" He grumbled. "Last time I checked we're here to do a job. Stage Manager tells me we're on in five." Klaus inhaled sharply, not quite sure if he was ready but given the expectation he had no choice. He just hoped his poker face was better than the one he was practicing in the mirror earlier.

 _Klaus wasn't someone to get too invested in anything, but as he watched her sashaying towards the stage he knew he was a goner. He'd been desperate to see her for years and now she was here. With him. And he couldn't have been happier._

 _She approached the mic, somewhat apprehensively, her blue eyes widening at the size of the crowd that had gathered for karaoke. "Evening all," she greeted. "I'm just gonna put it out there, I made a bet and you all need to help me win." Klaus shook his head but couldn't help but smiling at the same time, she played dirty and he loved it. As the opening musical strains began a smirk took over his face._

 _"Well I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body..."_ _It was Faith by George Michael, one of his favourite songs and he wasn't gonna lie, those lyrics were causing a few twitches below. More than that her voice was impressive, Klaus decided then and there it was heavenly. Suddenly her quick acceptance of the challenge made sense. He probably had no chance but suddenly he didn't care and decided to just sit back and enjoy the show._

 _The crowd erupted, Klaus applauding just as loudly as the rest of the crowd. Right now he didn't care if he lost, he just wanted to see her sing again. Unfortunately it was his turn. As she walked past him, he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "You want my body, I get it, Forbes."_

 _"That was only the first line," she murmured, her breath tickling his ear. "There's a lot more to my story." He knew that of course. She'd been hurt by someone but wasn't ruling out moving on, something Klaus couldn't be more happy about._

 _He approached the stage, more nervous than a usual gig. The music began and he lost himself in the lyrics, hoping his message came through as clearly as hers. Winning the bet was secondary to what he wanted to achieve. He wanted her to stay in his life and not disappear again for years._

 _"Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around," he rasped, his eyes firmly trained on hers. He lost himself to the Tracy Chapman song and expectant crowd, knowing that however this turned out their connection wouldn't be broken this time, win or lose. And that's all he cared about._


End file.
